The New Outbreaks
The New Outbreaks is the first prerequisite episode of Ben 10: Time's End. Plot scene opened up on the Plumber's base being attacked by purple snake-like robots. Ben Tennyson went to activate the Omnitrix, unaware of the robot sneaking up on him, until it was destroyed by a blast from Rook Blonko's Proto-Tool, only for some of the broken pieces to hit him. Ben: Ow! What'd you do that for?! Rook: Keep your head above! went on to fire at more of the robots. Ben: That's "heads up!" the Omnitrix Alright, you evil robots, meet superhero- OH! Ben raised up his right arm, it was grabbed by the small arm of the purple Cerebrocrustacean, Dr. Psychobos. His Omnitrix arm then was grabbed by the disproportionately larger claw. Psychobos opened up his head, revealing the device on his brain, which shot out pink electricity onto the Omnitrix. Ben: Cut it out, you freaky... Brainstorm guy! Dr. Psychobos: If you insist! electricity pulled a component out of the Omnitrix's core. Dr. Psychobos: And n-now, if you'll exc-cuse me. Rook: You are excused! came flying in, drop kicking Psychobos back, causing Ben to fall. Psychobos wasted no time flying away from the two. Rook: The Cerebrocrustacean is escaping. Ben: Oh, no he's not! activated the Omnitrix but nothing happened. He pressed it a few times, and then green energy surrounded him in a way unlike his normal transformations. Rook: Ben! ran to Ben, only for the green energy to blast him. Rook's body changed to be more curvy and slightly hunched over. His face became wider. The light blue part of his face changed to a light lavender with some darker patterns on it, while the darker blue turned black and a spike grew from the back of his head. His left eye turned blue, his right red, and a third eye opened up between them that was green. His feet became three-toed and frog-like, while his hands changed to have more claw-like fingers. He then grew a long, slender tail. He looked down at his now half-Revonnahgander, half-Merlinisapien body. Rook: This is unsettling. the plumbers continued to fire at the robots, Blukic and Driba approached Patelliday on a small hovercraft with red gun magazines on the back. Driba: Phased pulse clips. Blukic: Much more effective. Patelliday: First squad, fall back and change ammo; second squad, give them cover! Plumbers changed their ammo and then continued to fire at the robots, destroying them much faster. Rook approached Ben again, who was now on the ground. Ben: No! Bad guy! Get... bad guy! nodded then ran after Psychobos, easily jumping and scaling the walls of the base, but not fast enough to catch Psychobos. Rook sighed then went back down to where the others were. Ben had his Omnitrix arm in a device that regulated its energy. Rook: I am sorry, Magister Patelliday. The intruder escaped. How is Ben? Patelliday: He's okay, Plumber... um.. Rook: It is me, Rook. Driba: Ooooh. Blukic: That's interesting. Patelliday: Well, Rook, Ben is um... Ben: Ben is having a little problem of his own right now! Blukic: Oh, that's no problem. Driba: We'll just reboot the Omnitrix. Should fix you and Rook up in a jiffy. Rook: Are you sure that will work? Blukic: shrugging Mostly sure. Rook: At least things can't get any worse. Ben: facepalming Are you crazy?! Never say that out loud! the group was busy talking, another charge of Omnitrix energy was released, coming out of the device where Ben's arm was and into the floor into the prison area. The energy first went into the cell of the chicken-like alien, Liam, who was lifting a weight. Surprised by the energy, he dropped the weight, and his foot was seen changing to an icy blue. The next cell the energy went to was to the red and black, semi-robotic prisoner, Fistina. Seemingly scared, she ran to the door of her cell and hit it with both fists, only for the energy to hit her and start to cover her in reddish orange fur. The energy then visited the cell of Vilgax's former lackey, Psyphon, who was more curious and interested than scared. He willingly reached out his hand to the energy, which then changed to be red with three fingers as opposed to the normal white with four fingers. He smiled menacingly. Psyphon: Excellent! final cell the energy travelled to was that of Psyphon's third lackey, Bubble Helmet. Bubble Helmet: I don't like the looks of this... energy hit him. His body became much larger. A large, pinkish-grey horn broke through his helmet, while two black ones broke out from the sides. the rest of his helmet was broken as his head became much larger and rounder, his lower jaw exaggerated even moreso, becoming the same color as his horn. While remaining metal, his arms changed shape and gained two spikes on the outer side of each forearm. His legs became thicker and grew sharp toes on the feet, with sharp spikes on his knees and back of his calves. Bubble Helmet: Okay, now I really don't like the look of this! sound of metal being cut was heard. Bubble Helmet turned to see the door to his cell melting away. Bubble Helmet: Woah... the smoke cleared from the door, the other villains were seen: Liam merged with Arctiguana, Fistina merged with Rath, and Psyphon merged with Jetray. Psyphon approached. Psyphon: Cheer up, Bubbles. We're getting out of here. scene changed back to the main chamber of the Headquarters. Patelliday was overseeing the status of the Headquarters with some other Plumbers. Patelliday: Primary security grid offline. Get that secondary security grid back up to full power! still had his arm in the odd device, which also had Blukic and Driba in it, both of which were wearing green hazmat suits. Ben: Guys? Driba: Hmm. Genetic stabilizers, check. Blukic: Morphogetic grating, check. Ben: You sure you know what you're doing? Blukic/Driba: Flux webbing... and Driba simultaneously pressed down on the Omnitrix. There was a green flash, and Ben's arm was no longer in the chamber. Driba looked around confused until Blukic got his attention to look outside the device. Ben was seen outside as a short, humanoid, whale-like alien. His body was mostly deep blue with some light blue tones, most notably on his lower jaw. He had barnacle-like growths on his shoulders, thighs, and one on his forehead. He was wearing a black leotard that covered his entire torso, which had a white stripe across like a belt with a green border. On the front side, another white stripe went up from the center of the belt, and the green border followed suit. He wore the Omnitrix on his chest. Thriller Whale: I'm gonna call that a no. and Driba exited the machine and examined the Omnitrix on Thriller Whale. Driba: Hm, that's odd. Blukic: Odd is what it is, alright. Thriller Whale: You think? Driba: Not that! There appears to be a piece missing from the Omnitrix. Thriller Whale: Right, that evil Brainstorm guy took it. Driba: Dr. Psychobos?! Here?! Blukic: Can't be! Driba: He wouldn't dare! Thriller Whale: exasperated Whoever he was, he took something out of the Omnitrix, which I thought you guys were fixing. Blukic: Oh, my, no. Driba: We couldn't possibly fix that. Blukic: Was some kind of regulator. Driba: No way to tell which one. Thriller Whale: So, what? I'm just going to stay this way?! Blukic: Very probably. smiles But on the bright side, your arm is out of the containment cube. approached them, and as he came to a stop, the Proto-Tool fell off his shoulder, as his new body was not much for keeping it as he normally did. He sighed, annoyed. Rook: Perhaps you could contact Azmuth for assistance? Blukic: That we could do... Driba: ...If the communication system was up... Blukic: ...Which it is not. Rook: Well, at least things cannot get any worse. Rook just likes to jinx literally everyone else in the room, a blast of pink energy was shot up out of the floor. Thriller Whale: Dude, you have got to stop saying that! from the hole climbed Bubble Helmet and Fistina, who then approached the plumbers. Following them, Liam launched himself out of the hole with an ice blast. Rook: It is a jailbreak! Thriller Whale: Figured that all by yourself, huh? a few Plumbers ran to the prisoners. Fistina roared and punched her hands into the ground, sending a shockwave that threw the Plumbers back. Liam: We're getting out of here! They can't stop us all! Helmet ate some of the rubble leftover from the fight with Psychobos' robots, and then shot a blast of pink energy from his horn at some other Plumbers. Thriller Whale: Uh, yeah, this is way out of hand. We better get in there, Rook. around Rook? charged at Fistina, kicking her in the back. Fistina then turned around, angry, and grabbed Rook by the tail, then slung him around before throwing him at Bubble Helmet, who blasted him. Liam approached Thriller Whale. Liam: Is that you, Tennyson? I believe you've got some payback coming! shot an ice beam at Thriller Whale, who jumped to dodge it, only to fall onto the now icy ground and slide, with his back turned, away from Liam. Thriller Whale: That didn't really seem to work in your favor, now did it? as Thriller Whale was about to get up, he was caught in Liam's ice beam, and frozen from the neck down. Liam: Gotcha, little fishy! used the ice to quickly approach him. Thriller Whale: Pretty sure whales aren't fish. Liam: I don't really care. as Liam was about to freeze the rest of him, he was shot back by Rook using his Proto-Tool. Thriller Whale: Still think it couldn't get any worse? Rook: I... thought you said not to say that? Thriller Whale: AHH! You made me say it! Maybe the universe didn't hear. Rook: I really do not think we are talking cause and effect here. was seen pummeling multiple members of the Plumbers at once as Bubble Helmet fired a continuous stream of energy at two others. Rook, with Thriller Whale on his back, was running from Liam. Rook: We are beaten, I cannot fight like this! Thriller Whale: Sure you can, just stop being you so much and be me! Rook: You are not making any sense! Thriller Whale: Stop fighting like Rook! You're ChamAlien! Be ChamAlien! shot ice at Rook's feet, causing him to be frozen to the ground, launching Thriller Whale off of him. Thriller Whale groaned while getting up, and turned back to Rook. Thriller Whale: Camouflage yourself! Liam in pursuit, Rook focused and seemingly disappeared. Liam got to where he was, and stopped, confused. Liam: Where did he go?! Thriller Whale: Now use your stinger! suddenly fell back in pain, before getting up and running from the two, limping as he went. Thriller Whale picked up the Proto-Tool and used it to break the ice on Rook's feet as the later became visible again. Liam passed the other two criminals as he ran. Liam: Retreat! Liam approached the hole where they escaped from, his limbs stopped working and he fell in. Bubble Helmet followed him. Bubble Helmet: You heard him! Fistina: angered OH, I WAS JUST GETTING STARTED! Fistina followed the other two prisoners. Thriller Whale started his way towards the hole, only for Rook to stop him. Thriller Whale: What are you- Ugh, we have to go after them! two Galvans walked up to them. Driba: You can't go down there as a Balentis. Blukic: It's too dangerous, at least at the moment. Driba: You have no special abilities without the Omnitrix. Whale sighed and looked up at Rook. Thriller Whale: You better not say I told you so. Rook: I am taking a team down there. Without you. You are a liability. Thriller Whale: Those guys would've creamed us just now if it weren't for me! Rook: We got lucky. The only way out is through this room. We will hold it until we get the prisoners back in their cells. Thriller Whale: scoffs Whatever. scene changed to show an elevator going down to the lower levels of the Headquarters. Psyphon was at a desk with a holographic screen, typing. The elevator opened to show his allies, angry with him. Bubble Helmet was carrying a semi-incapacitated Liam, Psyphon was punched to the side by Fistina. Fistina: LET ME TELL YA SOMETHING, OUR SELF APPOINTED LEADER PSYPHON, FORMER LACKEY TO VILGAX, YOU COWARD! WE- AHH! Fistina could continue, she fell to the ground after being shot by Psyphon's neuroshock blast. Psyphon: Fools. Have you forgotten who your master is? Everything is going according to my plan! Bubble Helmet: Stuff your plan! Bubble Helmet sat Liam down, Fistina got back up, even angrier. Fistina: IF YOU HAD BEEN WITH US, WE'D BE FREE NOW! THE PLUMBERS WOULDN'T HAVE HAD A CHANCE! Psyphon: Please stop trying to think. You don't do it well. None of you do. I knew the Plumbers would defeat you. Your escape attempt was merely a diversion. went back to the desk. Fistina: Di...ver...? Psyphon: A distraction to buy me some time! ...You have no idea where you are, do you? pressed an orange button on the desk. Before them opened a large, Null Void portal. Fistina: THE NULL VOID?! Bubble Helmet: No way, Psyphon! I'm not going back there for nothing! Psyphon: Of course not, you witless gas bag! pressed another button on the desk. Psyphon: Attention, Plumbers! screens with Psyphon's face appeared in the main chamber of the Headquarters. Psyphon: I am Psyphon, inprisoned here against my will by you self-appointed, peace-keeping Plumbers. Thriller Whale: Wow, that's Psyphon?! ...He's actually kinda cool, now. Patelliday: I know who you are, Psyphon, and we won't give in to your demands. Psyphon: Tsk, tsk. You realize we control the lower decks of this base. Patelliday: That won't help you. The only way out is through us, and that's not gonna happen. Return to your cells, now. Psyphon: I... think not. I've committed this base's power core directly to the Null Void gate. The gate has been set to overload. Thriller Whale: Which means...? Psyphon: If the gate overloads, all of Bellwood, everything and everyone in it, will be sucked into the Null Void. Patelliday: You're bluffing, Psyphon! Psyphon: One prison is the same as another to us, but the poor, innocent citizens of Bellwood, how will they fare trapped in the Null Void? And what will they think of you Plumbers, who chose not to save them? Hmm? began laughing menacingly as the screens faded away. The scene changed to Rook gathering a group of smaller Plumbers near a desk where Blukic, Driba, and Thriller Whale were. Blukic: Hmm, multi-jolt first? opened the Omnitrix, and put in a regulator that looked like a piece of gum with nine wires coming out of it. The wires attached to the Omnitrix and Blukic closed it. Thriller Whale was then changed into Pesky Dust. He looked at his new body, then looked down, annoyed at the two, with his hands on his hips. Rook and his little group approached. Rook: The prisoners have sealed off all the maintenance tunnels, so we will be using the air vents instead. Pesky Dust: I'm going. Rook: You are not going. opened up the Omnitrix again, and put in a green, circular regulator. Pesky Dust changed to Mole-Stache. Mole-Stache: Oh, come on! What's the point of this guy? He's totally useless! others looked shocked, then looked behind Ben, to see a member of Rook's group, Jerry, a fellow Talparum, offended. Mole-Stache: Oh. Um. No offense, dude. put in another regulator, which was a lime green, circular in shape with eight lines coming off of it. Mole-Stache changed into a small, pale green alien. His body was covered in dark green warts, and his eyes bulged off the sides of his face. His mouth was circular. He had dark green arms that looked similar to tree branches. He wore black briefs with a green belt that housed the Omnitrix. Snot Goblin: Aw, this guy's the worst. scene changed to show ropes being thrown down the air vents, members of Rook's team sliding down them. Snot Goblin approached, only to be stopped by Rook. Snot Goblin: What? I'm coming! Rook: You are not. You will get hurt, or captured. Snot Goblin: Look, the Omnitrix turned the prisoners into other aliens. My aliens. I know all their weaknesses! You need me. Rook: sighs Come on. Snot Goblin: Yes! scene changed to the power core where the group entered through the vent. The chamber was like most in the Plumber's Headquarters, with blue walls and green floors. Dark green control panels surroudned the floating power core. Rook: Stations six and nine, mark. Snot Goblin: Dude, if you're gonna keep talking like that, I'm out. group ran to the control panels and began trying to shut down the core, save for Snot Goblin as his arms were useless in this scenario. The core was successfully shut down, and the Null Void portal was seen closing. Rook: We have completed Phase One. behind Rook, a large circle was cut out of the wall. When it fell, it revealed Psyphon and his crew, including Liam, who had finally gotten past the paralysis of Rook's stinger. Psyphon's eyes were glowing from having used his optic beams to cut the hole. Psyphon: Yes. Thank you. We couldn't have done it without you. Goblin's eyes widened a bit. Snot Goblin: The secondary security field! Psyphon: condescendingly Very good. normally Yes, you see, there's a force field around this base. Low-level, actually. You wouldn't even notice it. It serves one purpose. Rook: To stop jailbreaks. Snot Goblin: You tricked us into shutting it off! Driba: Maybe not so smart for a non-Galvan after all... Psyphon: And now, we will be going. Goblin jumped up in front of him, with the others coming up behind him, Rook being absent. Snot Goblin: That's not going to happen. Psyphon: And who's going to stop us? You and your little friends? Plumbers near Snot Goblin pulled out small blasters. Snot Goblin: Take em down! before the Plumbers could blast them, Psyphon flew up and shot his beams at them. Snot Goblin hid next to one of the control panels. He turned to see Bubble Helmet trying to catch some Plumbers to eat them. Snot Goblin: The Eatle guy can't generate beams if he doesn't eat anything! of the Plumbers near Bubble Helmet threw a grenade-like object at his mouth, which exploded into a silvery material that prevented his jaw from opening. Snot Goblin: Nice! Goblin ran and jumped onto another control panel, where he saw Fistina trying and failing to hit the small Plumbers, getting angrier with each fail. Snot Goblin: The Appoplexian girl can't handle sonic frequencies! two Plumbers near her pulled out little devices that shot sonic waves at her, causing her to fall to the ground. Snot Goblin was blasted to the wall by Psyphon's neuroshock ray. He and Liam approached as Snot Goblin looked up. Snot Goblin: Can't we talk this over? Psyphon: You have tormented me for the last time, Ben Tennyson! was about to fire another blast at him, only to be kicked back by an unseen force. He looked around, only to be thrown to the ground, Rook appearing above him, pinning him there. Liam went to shoot an ice beam at Rook, only for Rook to swiftly dodge, causing the ice beam to freeze Psyphon instead. Rook then chased after Liam. Blukic and Driba were seen cowering near one of the control panels. Blukic suddenly felt something in the pocket of his overalls. He pulled it out, revealing it to be another regulator. This one being hexagonal in shape and black in color, with a green circle in the center. Driba: Is that another...? Blukic: Indeed. Might just be the one we need. and Driba hurried out from their hiding spot, careful not to be trampled by any of the large opponents. They reached Snot Goblin and put the regulator in. Snot Goblin was then changed back into Thriller Whale. Thriller Whale: This one again? Blukic: I wonder why that happened. Driba: Ben, try to see if you have powers again. Thriller Whale: Yeah, that would work if I knew what the aliens could do! Driba: You can make hypnotic music from the barnacles on your body. Thriller Whale: Hypnotic... Music... That doesn't sound too bad, actually. Helmet approached them, revealing to have gotten the material off his jaw. Bubble Helmet: You gotta love seafood! Thriller Whale: Sorry, whale's not on the menu! Whale generated a soothing lullaby tune, which put Bubble Helmet to sleep, almost falling on the the Galvans before Thriller Whale got them out of the way. The Omnitrix shot out some energy that changed Bubble Helmet back to normal. Thriller Whale then changed to Pesky Dust. Pesky Dust: Not this one! Ugh. Blukic: You may want to reconsider that comment. Driba: You're a Nemuina. Blukic: You control dreams. Pesky Dust: If only I didn't look so ridiculous while doing it... two Plumbers who were keeping Fistina busy were thrown in front of the three aliens, just as Fistina followed, growling angrily. She then jumped at Pesky Dust. Shredding sounds were heard, with shreds of Pesky Dust's dress and hair being thrown around. The scene zoomed out, revealing it to be just in Fistina's dream caused by Pesky Dust. Pesky Dust: Oof. Omnitrix changed Fistina back to normal just before transforming Pesky Dust into Mole-Stache. Mole-Stache: I do believe now would be the proper time to guide me as to what this transformation can do. Blukic: It's all in the mustache! Mole-Stache: stammering All in the mu- That is ridiculous! Driba: It's true, your mustache is like a force of nature. Blukic: Only on your face. ran at the group, only for Mole-Stache to use his mustache to grab and throw him, unintentionally breaking Psyphon out of the ice. Psyphon angrily turned to them, his eyes about to shoot an optic beam. The Omnitrix prevented this, however, changing him back first. Psyphon: No, no, no, no... NO! ran at them. Mole-Stache: I suppose you leave me no choice, brigand! Prepare to meet defeat! grabbed Psyphon, spun him around in the air and then launched him, causing him to hit a wall and then fall to the ground unconscious. Mole-Stache turned to the side to see Jerry looking at him. Mole-Stache: Apologies, good sir. These abilities are quite useful, as it turns out. Albeit a bit... preposterous. was changed into Snot Goblin. He attempted to ask Blukic and Driba about his powers, but instead ended up coughing enough to throw up a glob of mucus, which then formed into a small, quadrupedal creature. Snot Goblin looked disheartened by this power. Liam approached again. Snot Goblin coughed up more, creating even more creatures which formed a dog pile on Liam, enough to hold him still for the Omnitrix to change him back before changing Ben back. Liam: Uh, oh. Ben: Uh, oh, is right, Chicken Little! activated the Omnitrix and pressed the core. Brown feathers began to cover his body, darker on his back and lighter on his chest. He grew taller amd more muscular. His feet became larger and bird-like. His hands followed suit with his feet, and large wings with razor sharp feathers grew from his arms. A feathery crest the same color as the feathers on his chest grew on his head. His nose and mouth changed to become a beak, and a mask grew around his face. He wore black pants with green cuffs at the bottom. The pants went up to his stomach, where there was a white stripe, which went around the Omnitrix. Kickin Hawk: Omnitrix is fixed, and thanks to you, I got me a new alien! was confused at first. Kickin Hawk went to punch him, only for Liam to catch his arm and then kick him away. Kickin Hawk turned and ran up the wall a bit, then jumped off it, gliding down and hitting Liam with his wing feathers, drawing blood. Liam wiped it away, staining his feathers, then threw a punch at Kickin Hawk right in the face. Kickin Hawk then spun around, roundhouse kicking Liam into the core, electrocuting him. Kickin Hawk: And that, my friends, is how you make the feathers fly. Major Events *All the characters from this episode that are returning from the original canon make their first reappearance. *ChamAlien, Arctiguana, Rath, Jetray, Eatle, Pesky Dust, Mole-Stache, and Kickin Hawk make their first reappearances. *Thriller Whale and Snot Goblin debut. Characters *Ben Tennyson (first reappearance) *Rook Blonko (first reappearance) *Magister Patelliday (first reappearance) *Blukic (first reappearance) *Driba (first reappearance) Villains *Psyphon (first reappearance) *Bubble Helmet (first reappearance) *Liam (first reappearance) *Fistina (first reappearance) *Dr. Psychobos (cameo, first reappearance) Aliens Used Ben Tennyson *Thriller Whale (2x, unintentional, debut) *Pesky Dust (2x, unintentional, first reappearance) *Mole-Stache (2x, unintentional, first reappearance) *Snot Goblin (2x, unintentional, debut) *Kickin Hawk (first reappearance) Rook Blonko *ChamAlien (unintentional, first reappearance) Psyphon *Jetray (unintentional, first reappearance) Bubble Helmet *Eatle (unintentional, first reappearance) Liam *Arctiguana (unintentional, first reappearance) Fistina *Rath (unintentional, first reappearance) Trivia *Although a prerequisite episode and not the real first episode, ChamAlien is the first alien to appear in Ben 10: Time's End, while Thriller Whale is both the first new alien, and the first alien to be used by Ben, as ChamAlien is used by Rook. *Interestingly, with the Omnitrix working improperly and not giving Ben any special powers in his alien forms, Snot Goblin lacks his mucus that would otherwise be constantly filled in his throat, letting him talk normally in his debut. *When Bubble Helmet becomes Eatle, he turns into the younger version, implying Bubble Helmet has not yet reached the mature adult stage for his species. *Along with obtaining Kickin Hawk by scanning Liam, Ben unlocked a Revonnahgander, an Acrosian, and a transformation of the species of both Psyphon and Bubble Helmet. It is unknown if these transformations will appear. Category:User:Alanomaly Category:Alanomaly Fan-Fiction Supplies Category:Ben 10: Time's End Category:Earth-2018 Category:Episodes